disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysitter Jaquin Boy
Babysitter Jaquin Boy is the 27th episode of Season 22. Summary Newborn baby jaquins have been born in Vallestrella and Catboy (as Jaquin Boy) and Princess Elena, along with their friends, have volunteered to babysit the baby jaquins while their mothers are out, but soon, they find it harder than it looks. Plot The episode begins in Vallestrella where Elena and Mateo are riding on Skylar and Luna to the jaquins' place just as Captain Barnacles, Peso, Connor, Amaya, and Greg appeared on their own jaquins and Kwazii flying with his aqua wings started noticing the excited looks on their friends faces as they asked what was going on. Turning to face them, Skylar explains that some baby jaquins are going to be born and they need to hurry or else they won't see them. Amaya coos at that thought and said that baby jaquins are so cute! As they finally arrived, they were in time to see the baby jaquins finally born. Everyone awed at the new babies that hatched from their eggs just when one struggling to stand up came over to Greg, then flew up to his face to give him a little lick on the face which tickled his cheek. With a laugh, Greg holds onto the little jaquin in his hands and decides to name it Licker, since the little jaquin gave him a lick on his cheek. Then, the second baby jaquin pounced into Amaya's arms and purred while rubbing it's face against her chest, which inspired Amaya to call her Purrsephone, and finally, the third and tiniest jaquin went up to Connor and begged to be picked up. Connor then picked up the tiny jaquin and cradled it in his arms like a baby. It looked like they made some new friends! While the gang played with the baby jaquins, the baby jaquins' mothers went to Elena to talk to her. When Elena asked the mothers what's up, they explained that they need to fly off and find some anoki berries for their new babies in Vallestrella, but they need someone to watch over their newborns. Looking over to her friends and thinking about it, Elena tells the mothers that she and her friends will watch over the baby jaquins, leaving the mother jaquins relieved and thanking the princess for her and her friends help. Later, after the grown up jaquins left, Elena, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Migs, Luna, and Skylar were left with the baby jaquins. They were ready to babysit them as Connor uses his Key of Magic to transform himself into Jaquin Boy again, but Greg was having trouble coming up with a name for the tiny jaquin who walked up to him, pleading for him for some food. Greg then guessed that the baby jaquins must be hungry. So using Mother Nature's touch, Kwazii grew a plant with fruits and vegetables, and picked them out of the plant. Then, he used his super strength to mush the fruit and vegetables to make the perfect baby jaquin food and soon, the baby jaquins started eating and drinking bottles of milk! However, the tiny baby jaquin was very picky so Jaquin Boy decides to play "here comes the plane" with him as he scooped up the mush and drove the spoonful of it into the tiny jaquin's mouth. At last, he ate it. After the baby jaquins' finished their food, Jaquin Boy played peekaboo with them by hiding himself in his wings and spreading them out. That made the baby jaquins laugh as they played along and so did everyone. All except the tiny jaquin of course! He was heading towards the hole when Jaquin Boy saw him going there! Quickly, Greg ran over and grabbed the tiny jaquin before he could fall off. After getting him away from the hole, Greg tells the tiny jaquin to not go to that hole again or he'll fall, which had the tiny jaquin frowning. They then went to join the others to continue their games. Later, it was time to give the baby jaquins a bath. Kwazii used his appearing power to make a wash tub magically appear, then filled it with some water by using water pulse and then filling it up with soap and bubbles. Kwazii helped put the baby jaquins in the wash tub and everyone got to work on scrubbing them clean. They cleaned them by their bodies, paws, tails, wings, faces, and finally cleaned them by the ears. However, the tiny jaquin had some plans for them! He splashed water and soap, and they were all soaking wet. Elena let out a laugh as her friends laughed along with her, just when they didn't see the tiny jaquin sneaking back to the hole. Jaquin Boy noticed quickly and flew to the tiny jaquin, then grabbed him so he can dry him and the other baby jaquins up. After the bath, it was time for the baby jaquins to take a nap as Elena and her friends tucked all of them in their nests. Waving his paw in the air, Kwazii cast a sleep spell on the baby jaquins and they were fast asleep. As the baby jaquins were sleeping, Elena, Jaquin Boy, Amaya, Greg, Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso all let out heavy sighs of exhaustion while Migs, Skylar, and Luna did the same. It was time for them to get some rest too. But just as Jaquin Boy was about to close his eyes, he noticed that the tiny jaquin was gone! He jerked up and shook his friends to wake up just as they did, and soon, they noticed that the tiny baby jaquin is gone! Suddenly, Peso spotted some little jaquin footprints and they lead straight to the hole, which means that the tiny jaquin must've flown through that hole and flew off! Jaquin Boy decided that he should go off and find the tiny jaquin before the grown-up jaquins come back! Greg decides to come since the tiny jaquin likes him and Jaquin Boy let's him ride on his back. They then flew off. Meanwhile, up in the sky, the tiny jaquin was enjoying the lifetime flying when he spotted a cave nearby. He decided to land and so he did just as he went into the cave to go exploring in it. On the other side, Jaquin Boy and Greg were searching for the tiny jaquin baby when Greg saw the cave and guessed that he (the baby tiny jaquin) must've gone inside it. Diving down, Jaquin Boy swooped down and then landed as he let Greg get off of him so they can explore the cave. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Cleaning Brushing *Mother Nature's Touch *Sweets Galore *Stretchy Power *Aqua Wings *Shapeshifting water *Water Pulse *Sleeping Spell *Super Strength *Appearing Power Characters * Trivia * TBA Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Episodes that need images